


Mangle

by LilithDarkness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind Mangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangle

_Mmmm… Am I dead? … Argh!_

Pain shots up my body I’m not sure where from though but it hurts. I try to open my eyes but it is hard. I am so tired, there is no strength in my body.

“Hi there Matilda. It has been a few years.”

A voice ripped through the darkness around me. Fear froze my already stiff body.

_Not him! Anyone but him!_

I barely opened my eyes but there he was in front of me. I am lying on my back looking up at him. A shadow in the shadows. I can’t say how long a stared at him or how long he had been standing there before he said anything. Amongst the shadows all that could be seen was a smile wide like a Cheshire cat and two gleaming eyes. Light didn’t reflect off those eyes the light was absorbed into them. They seem to produce their own gleam even when there wasn’t light.

He opened his mouth to talk once again. His voice seemed to drip evil, words almost covered in sugar making them sickly sweet. It is a voice I have never and will never forget.

“You got away from me once, but not this time. Too bad really you’re already on the brink of death. They took my fun from me but no worries I still get to see the life leave your eyes like those before you.”

_Get away quick! You need to get away!_

My body reacted the same way as it had before. I needed to run, to get away. That was my only chance. I tried to move only for pain to rip me apart from the inside. My eyes snapped closed.

I recognised where the pain was coming from this time. My legs. My legs where numb until I tried to move them again. Once again pain ripped through my body. I didn’t scream I would never scream in front of this monster again.

From the pain I somehow came to the conclusion that my legs must be broken. I moved my fingers. If nothing else I could try dragging myself away. My fingers moved and no pain joined the movement. As I moved my fingers across the floor I felt a warm, sticky liquid. Suddenly pain ran through my fingers.

I opened my eyes this time to see the shadow had moved from the shadows and was now standing above me. A foot grinding my hand to the floor causing the pain.

“Oh no you’re not getting away again. I still can’t believe you came back here. After all these years and you still came back. You should have run and saved yourself like before.”

Laughter rumbled from the throat of the figure above me. I knew he was enjoying this. He was enjoying inflicting pain.

I was about to close my eyes once again when a gleam caught my eye. The figure was holding a knife. Its blade was already stained red. Not a fresh red, the sort of red where it has been on the blade so long nothing would remove it. The red was in the metal showing what it had been used for.

I started to get tried again. My eyes started to drift closed once again. Pain shot through my hand once again.

“Oh no. Don’t you close your eyes. I want you to feel what I am about to do. I need you to be fully aware of what is happening.”

The shadow leaned forward. His eyes never leaving mine making sure I never looked away. Fear kept me staring at him, petrified. I knew what was coming, I wanted to look away, but his eyes refused to release mine.

“Oh look you still have the mark from last time. It is almost like you were meant to die by my hand.”

I felt the cold blade against my throat. This time I couldn’t stop myself from screaming. I screamed like I did last time for a person I knew could never save me.

“PETER!”

The figure’s grin widen before a quick flick of his arm.

Pain once again raced through my body for darkness claimed me.

 

 

Chapter 2

It is Friday. My favourite day. Not because it was the end of school or because it was the beginning of the weekend. Friday is the day I get to meet my best friend.

We only saw each other on Fridays. Every Friday our mum treated us to tea at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria.

We met by chance. 

I was watching Foxy the pirate in his pirate cove. Foxy is my favourite I could watch him all day. My mum had treated me to a plushie version of him. I was hugging it close.

Suddenly one of the older children had taken it from me. I had tried to get it back myself but I was too small. I started to cry out of frustration. The children then started teasing me saying I was crying like a baby. Suddenly a boy was next to me. He managed to grab the foxy plushie of the older children and gave it me.

Having my foxy back I hugged it really tightly before smiling at the boy next to me. The boy was a little taller than me maybe a year or two older as well. He had freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was wearing an eyepatch and pirate hat. He even had a hook in his hand. He looked just like Foxy, my smile grew even wider. Under his hat I noticed he had messy red hair and his eyes were a pale green almost yellow.

The other children turned their attention from me to the boy. They looked him up and down before smirking and turning away. Once they left he turned back to me.

“Hey there. Are you alright?”

His voice was calm and quiet. I nodded in response, I was still trying to calm down after crying.

“My name is Peter. Do you like Foxy?”

Once again I nodded in response. Peter’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Me too! But I guess you could already tell.”

His cheeks flushed red as he scratched the back of his neck. I giggled before smiling at him. Peter seemed to relax.

“Ok can you tell me your name?”

I thought for a second. Peter didn’t seem bad, in fact he seemed really nice. He had even helped me.

“My name is Matilda but you can call me Tilly.”

Peter smiled.

“Hi Tilly. You can call me Pete if you want. Do you think we could be friends?”

I couldn’t stop a smile crossing my face as I nodded. Peter smiled back. 

After that we sat watching Foxy talking until our mums called for us. Our mums had talked after we explained what had happened and how we were friends now. They had both smiled before looking at each other. After that we met every Friday.

Today I had a surprise for Peter. As I walked through the doors I automatically scan the restaurant for Peter. I spotted, like usual he was in front of Foxy’s pirate cove.

“Pete!”

I called to him. He looked around quickly and smiled when he spotted me. Once again he was wearing his hat, eyepatch and hook. He stood up and ran towards me. I ran and met him in the middle. We hugged, it was our usual way to greet each other.

“Hey there Tilly. How have you been?”

Peter asked his usual questions and I answered.

“Hi Pete. I missed you.”

Peter laughed. It made his body shake and sent a ripple of warmth down my back. We separated from our hug. Honestly I always feel a little sad when we separate. I like it when we hug.

“Pete! I have something to show you.”

Peter laughed at my excitement.

“So, what you got today?”

The biggest smile took over my face before I turned and ran off towards my mum. I heard Peter starting to run after me.

“Tilly!? Wait where are you going?”

As I reached my mum she looked at me.

“Mum can I have them now please?”

She gave a quick chuckle before passing me a small bag from next to her.

“Here you go. Now be careful and stop running.”

“Ok mum.”

As I turned Peter was stood behind me. A worried expression written on his face.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Peter’s worried expression quickly changed to one of shock and delight. I held out the bag I was holding to him. He took it his eyes not leaving mine. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up as a blush covered them.

“Thank you.”

Peter quietly mumbled the words before looking down to see what was inside the bag. Inside the bag I knew sat two plushies. One was a Foxy plushie, shop bought, the other was homemade by my mum though I designed it. It was a white fox.

Peter looked between the bag and me a few times before a grin spread across his face. He dropped the bag before closing the distance between us and hugged me once again.

“Thank you Tilly. You are the best.”

Peter and I had been discussing about if we could be any of the character, which we would be. We both chose Foxy instantly. Peter then pointed our Foxy was a boy and we couldn’t both be the same character. I didn’t like any of the other characters so made up my own. Peter listen to me and added bits and pieces.

The white fox was the end result. A female Foxy with white fur to join Foxy on his adventures we never gave her a name though. I had a pair at home as well. To me the pair represented me and Peter but I wasn’t going to tell him that.

“I’m glad you like it Peter.”

Peter released me from the hug and help me by the shoulders. He looked in my eyes as he said the next few words with a huge smile.

“Like it? I love it.”

“Peter!”

Behind him four other children were calling him. As today was his birthday his mum had let him have a party at the pizzeria. I didn’t recognise any of the other children so I hid behind Peter.

“Hey guys.”

Peter turned to face them. He chuckled again when he felt me grip the back of his top. He looked over his shoulder at me before introducing me to the others and vice versa.

“It’s ok these guys are my friend form school.”

Peter pointed to each child before naming them.

“This is Callum and his little brother Conner.”

Two boys stood forward. Both had mousy brown hair and clear blue eyes. The taller boy had a darker shade of brown and blue whilst the shorted had lighter shades. The taller of the two waved whilst the shorter stood half hidden behind the other. I assumed the taller was Callum and the shorted was Conner. Both wore a smile on their face. Callum’s seemed full of confidence whilst Conner’s seemed to be uncertain.

Peter quickly moved on.

“This here is Oliver.”

The other boy stepped forward. He had a shy smile on his face. His head was down so I couldn’t see his eyes very well but he had the darkest black hair I had ever seen.

All that was left was a young girl. The girl had long blonde hair that looked like it had never been cut, it reached down her back and stopped around her knees.

“And finally this is Suzie.”

They all gave a small wave and said hi. I stepped from behind of Peter before waving back.

“Guys this if Matilda.”

The four faces in front of me suddenly lit up at the name.

“Wait your Matilda?”

I nodded at the question.

“Aww you are so cute.”

“We thought Peter was making you up. There was no chance someone could like Foxy as much as him.”

“I hope we can be friends.”

“Look! Peter is blushing.”

They all started talking at once. Startled I took a step back. Peter seemed to notice as he was the one to speak next.

“Guys calm down. Remember Matilda is younger than us.”

The other froze and looked at me. They all mumbled sorry before going to the play area.

Peter sighed.

“Sorry Pete I didn’t mean to make you and your friends fall out.”

Peter turned to look at me surprise filled his expression.

“No, no it is ok Tilly. We didn’t fall out I simply reminded them that your younger the us that’s all.”

“Are you sure? If you want you can go play with your friends.”

“It is fine. They were just excited. They have wanted to meet you since I told them about you. Come on lets go play with them.”

I nodded my head. Honestly I didn’t want to play with the others as much as I wanted with Peter but if it made him happy I would play along.

I never knew the day would end so badly.

I had left the others for a few minutes to get a drink from my mum. When I got back I didn’t see the others immediately. I spotted Peter’s pirate hat and hair.

He and the others were following in of the characters. It looked like a golden Bonnie. I didn’t like the look of the character. It moved differently. Something wasn’t right. I followed behind. I don’t know why but I didn’t want the golden Bonnie to spot me.

As I watch and follow I notice they are heading towards a door. I know we are not meant to go through that door. So why is Bonnie taking the others through there? I follow quietly and passed through the door after the others before it closed.

As I follow behind I hide just inside the rooms. Each room is filled with different character body parts. As I peek out of the door way again I spot the others entering the room at the end of the corridor. The door closes silently behind them.

I was about to get closer to the door when something caught my eye. A foxy mask was sat on a shelf near me. I looked closer at the mask, saw how it was made, touched the different sections, seeing how it had been put together.

Suddenly a chill passed down my spine. I turned heading to the door the others had gone through. Something wasn’t right. I needed to check on them.

As I got closer I noticed the door had two windows. One in the centre of the top half the other in the centre of the bottom half. I looked through the bottom window, being too small to look through the top window. Petrified I stood frozen to the spot as I saw the scene on the other side.

Inside stood the golden Bonnie except now he didn’t have the Bonnie ask on. Only two things could be seen of the face that was now showing. The smile and the eyes.

On the floor lay Cameron, Connor, Oliver and Suzie. Anyone looking would have thought them to be asleep. Their eyes were closed. The problem was their heads weren’t facing the right direction.

 I couldn’t see Peter. I noticed the door was a push from my side. I thought about opening it to see if I could find Peter. Before I could do anything a face appeared in front of me. I managed to not scream. Peter stood there with tears running down his face but a finger on his lips telling me to be quiet.

I nodded then began pushing the door. My only thought being that I had to get Peter out of there. I push the door but couldn’t move it far. Thankfully I pushed it far enough for Peter to hook his fingers around the door and pull from his side.

We quickly opened the door enough for Peter to slip through. He hugged me again chanting in my ear.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you …”

I hugged him back. I could tell he was scared, his body trembled next to mine. When I released him he released me also. I grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the corridor back to where our mum were.

Peter soon started pulling me as he was faster. As we got closer I felt something grip my arm and it tore me away from Peter. I called him but it wasn’t a shout it came out more as a whimper.

“Peter …”

He turned to me. His eyes widened. Golden Bonnie had gotten me. This time he had a knife and it was pushed against my throat.

“L-let her go!”

“Now why would I do that?”

It was the first time I heard golden Bonnie speak, it sent shivers down my spine. It sounded like someone who was enjoying their favourite past time. It made me wonder how many times he had done this.

“Please j-j-just let h-her go.”

I looked at Peter. I could see the desperation in his eyes and his stared at me. I shook my head and tried to tell him to leave without me. He gave a little shake of his head telling me that was never going to happen. Neither I nor Bonnie were prepared when Peter charged at us.

Bonnie was so surprised his grip on me weakened and as Peter hit his legs he fell. As he fell the knife slowly slide across my throat. Peter looked at me worried, but I wasn’t hurt or at least didn’t feel hurt.

Peter seemed to have frozen on the spot. I quickly grabbed his hand and started running for the door again. Once again as Peter stared running he began pulling me again. We reached the door and threw ourselves at it to try and open it. It worked but once again I was grabbed behind.

Peter noticed and didn’t go through the door.

“TILLY”

His voice rang through my ears leaving buzzing afterwards. This time he didn’t try talking before charging. This time Bonnie was also ready. He raised his knife and sliced down wards. Peter screamed as the knife sliced across his eye.

Golden Bonnie was so focused on Peter I managed to break away. I ran to Peter. I knew he wasn’t ok and I knew I couldn’t help him but…

Then he screamed again as I turn I realised Bonnie had tried to cut down my back. But Peter had raised his hand to black it. Now on the ground lay Peter’s hand. Peter was holding his arm screaming in pain. I stood up to face golden Bonnie. As I stood there Bonnie simply stared at me.

Bonnie moved quickly, slashing the knife downwards. Before I could react Pete was in front of me. The knife sliced from his right shoulder down to the top of his left leg. Peter finally collapsed on the ground.

As if that was the signal I was once again running. This time not to the door I knew I couldn’t open it so I ran in a different direction. I ran into the store room of Foxy parts. Golden Bonnie followed behind me. As he got closer I grabbed a spare Foxy arm, one with a hook. Golden Bonnie laughed.

“And what are you going to do with that?”

He took another step forward. I could tell by his eyes he was enjoying this. He believed his prey was cornered and helpless.

As he got closer I heard my mum calling. So did he. As he turned to the sound I made my move. He turned back to me just as I brought the hook down near his face. He pulled back as the hook made contact and cut down his cheek.

There was more calling on the other side of the door now. Six sets of parents wondering where their children were as well as the other adults. I did the only thing that came to mind.

I screamed.

I screamed for as long and as loud as I could.

Golden Bonnie started to panic. He dived out of the door. I’m not sure what happened after that. The next thing I saw was my parents with others coming into the store room and pick me up.

I had already dropped the spare Foxy arm. I didn’t realise my neck was bleeding until the adults started paying attention to it. They were all asking me questions but all I could say was…

“Where is Peter?”

 

 

Chapter 3

It has been a couple of years since the incident. I have grown and learnt.

To begin with my parents and police listened to what I said. They never found the bodies and started to doubt what I had said. The cut on my neck was explained as the fault of me playing with the spare Foxy arm. Soon the case became forgotten as the pizzeria got shut down.

I couldn’t… can’t forget them. I can’t forget Peter.

I used to cry, scream all the time. My parents took me to ‘therapist’ to help me with the trauma. They talk to me. Told me what happened. Told me why I remember it the way I do. When I refused what they were saying I was given tablets.

The tablets were awful. I wasn’t myself when I took them. I felt like a doll. My mind awake screaming, fighting but my body was silent and still. Eventually I realised as long as I stayed in that state they didn’t force me to take more.

I had no friends. I didn’t leave the house unless to go to school. I truly became a doll.

The ‘therapists’ soon said I was ok now and should be encouraged to take a hobby. Give me an emotional release.

I started to create things. Masks. To begin with they were simple. Full face no real design just covered with eyes holes. As I got better I experimented in making animal masks.

Once my parents noticed they kept an eye on what I was making.

One day I made a Bonnie mask. That night when my parents came to check on me they spotted it and took it. They took anything linked to the pizzeria including the plushies of Foxy and the white fox.

Part of my healing they said.

Mum started telling me to leave the house, to get to now others my age, to make friends. She said a job would be a good start. Well here I am now my first job.

Sure it wasn’t what mum had planned but it was a job. Once I said I got a job they never questioned what it was or what it entailed. When they asked about the hours I simply stated that they were the night shift. My parents weren’t too happy about that but they couldn’t complain.

Here I am now stood in front of the new Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria. Here I could be close to those I lost and had to pretend I forgot. Here I could be away from everyone.

_Time to start._

For the first time a smile of true happiness spread across my face as I entered the pizzeria.

I met the other night guard for a quick rundown of what happen and what is expected of me.

“It is said every security stays a week. You get paid at the end. Whether you stay longer is up to you but a week is minimum. The pizzeria will pay for as many days you are willing or able to stay.”

“Able to stay?”

“Well yeah. Some security guards go missing or refuse to come back. Something to do with the animatronics at night. Don’t worry as long as you know what you’re doing you will be fine.”

_As long as I know what I am doing?_

“Well hear you go. Put this Freddy mask on and you should be fine to walk around the pizzeria. Just try not to take it off, things may go wrong. Oh one last warning be careful near the spares and repairs room. The old animatronics tend to wonder just like the new ones. Also Foxy tends to hate the mask, almost like he can see through it.”

“Ok thanks for the warnings.”

I head off around the pizzeria with the Freddy mask on. As I walk I notice the new animatronics. Toy Bonnie, Chica and Freddy as well as the new additions of Balloon Boy and the puppet?

The puppet seemed to stay in a box. Unlike the other the puppet seemed to stay in the box and doesn’t wonder as much.

I knew where I was heading. I turned to head up the corridor. As I stop in front of me was a door. I didn’t know what to expect when I open the door. The sign on the door read spares and repairs. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

As I enter the room the first thing I spot is Bonnie sat leaning on the wall. His face and arm missing. Stood next to him was Chica. Her jaw broken and dangling held on by a few wires. Her hands been removed, wires sticking out. Freddy was the next one a spotted lying on the floor. He looked normal his top hat having fallen from his head and lying separately. As I look past Freddy I spot Foxy.

Foxy was also leaning against the wall like Bonnie. There wasn’t much change to him. The years had affected him just like the others but he was in one piece just like Freddy.

I crouch down in front of Foxy. Slowly I stoke Foxy’s mask. Over the ears, down the cheek, along the jaw line. Just as I pull my hand back I hear a click and whirling sound. I stand back up and take a step back.

The sound is easy to recognise. The animatronics eyes lighten showing they are turned on. I quickly leave the room. I walk back to the office.

“So have you looked around?”

“Yeah.”

“Good good. Well I will take care of the office tonight. You can wonder about. Don’t worry about the animatronics as long as you keep the mask on they should think of you as one of their own. But take this just in case. If they do seem about to attack you flash it in their eyes. They should freeze long enough for you to get a safe distance away.”

“Thanks.”

I pick up the flash light offered. This time I decided to head towards the game room. I wanted to see what the puppet and Balloon Boy were like. They were new to me and my curiosity pushed me to see them. As I enter the party room I notice toy Bonnie, Chica and Freddy starting to move.

I stood and watched them for a minute. Well watched them sounds creepy, I observed them for a while. I watched how they interact with each other, like friends. Even as an animatronic their eyes showing the emotions they are feeling. They seem to be able to laugh, make jokes, show concern and show sadness.

I blinked and for a second I don’t see three animatronics. There stood three children. I don’t recognise any of them. but there in front of me stood a girl and two boys. The girl was small with dark brown hair she looked around 7 years old. The boy to the right of her where Freddy stood was taller than her with the same colour hair. Their looked similar, so one could guess they were siblings. The boy to the left where Bonnie stood had light brown hair just not quiet blond. He seemed the same size as the brother and seemed to talk more to him then the sister.

I blinked again and there stood the three animatronics again. I shook my head.

_What was I seeing?_

I raise my hand to the wall to help me balance as my head began hurting and I became dizzy. I moved slowly around the wall so to keep both my balance and out of sight of the animatronics. I came to a door way. As I look into the room I find it dark and free of animatronics. I decide to enter the room. Maybe I could take my mask off in here without having to worry too much.

I make my way slowly across the room without using the walls. As I reach the other side I collapse on the floor, leaning my back to the wall. Pain crashes over my thoughts in waves. I remove the mask and set it on the floor next to me. I close my eyes and grit my teeth. As I open my eyes again I notice something sitting in a pile in the corner.

I stand up to get closer, bracing myself again the wall with my hand I make my way to the corner. As I get closer I see a tangle of wires and metal. I crouch down to get a closer look. Reaching for the flash light I turn it on. As I look at the pile I notice it is another animatronic. Unlike the others this one seems to have been ripped apart and put back together.

I notice a face and gasp. This animatronic had a white fox face. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I remember the gift I gave Peter. I reached out and touched the face of the animatronic.

To begin with I didn’t realise but after a few minutes a realised I couldn’t hear the whirling or humming of the machinery. Sadness filled my chest. This animatronic was like me, simply an empty doll. No emotion, no life.

I sat back again this time next to the animatronic. I closed my eyes thinking about the past. I opened my eyes when I heard something. In the doorway of the room stood an animatronic. By the shadow I could easily tell it was Foxy. It took me a moment to realise I wasn’t wearing my mask, I wasn’t scared like I should have been. I felt calm.

Then I blinked.

There he was. Not Foxy the animatronic but Peter, the young boy with messy red hair and pale green eyes that were almost yellow. He stood there still dressed as the pirate he wished to be. He no longer wore a smile on his lips. His eyes were dead, no life, no emotion lay behind them. He looked forward but didn’t seem to see anything.

Then once again I blinked.

In front of me once again stood the animatronic Foxy. His eyes seemed to move slightly and rest on me. Emotion darkened his eyes. Rage seemed to burn in his eyes as he started walking closer to me. When he arrived in front of me he stopped and bent down, grabbing my top and lifting me off the floor.

My breath caught in my throat. Here in front of me stood both Foxy and Peter. As one. Tears rolled down my eyes as I muttered a name for the first time in years.

“Peter!”

The animatronic had raised its arm with the hook as if to strike me. After the name left my lips though it seemed to freeze.

“T-tilly?”

When it spoke its voice didn’t sound human, it sounded mechanic, robotic and cold. I nodded my head. The animatronic lowered its hooked arm and lowered me so my feet were touching the floor again. As the hand released my top I collapsed on the floor.

Due to looking down at the ground, I could only sense Foxy/Peter crouching down next to me.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

I jumped as he spoke again. This time the voice sounded more human and less mechanical.

I nodded my head, not sure whether my voice would work or not.

“Good, I am glad. The last thing I would have wanted is to have hurt you.”

This time I looked up. The voice was now sounding just like Peter’s before he died all those years ago. As I met the animatronics eyes I realised emotions had filled them. Now they showed signs of fear, happiness, hope and concern.

“Peter? Is that really you?”

It was a stupid question I know, one Peter had been for many years, two I had just seen him stood in front of me. But I had to ask. Foxy/Peter seemed to freeze for a minute before nodding.

“Yes Tilly it is me. Sorry for what just happened. Your uniform reminded me of that day.”

I nodded my head. I understood the uniform had the same effect on me.

“I understand. Honestly I am not too keen on it either.”

Foxy/Peter’s eyes seemed to relax a little.

“So what are you doing here?”

I gave a little laugh before replying. Standing up and walking over to where I left the Freddy mask.

“Couldn’t you tell. I’m the new night guard.”

He looked shocked.

“Wait you came back here? You’re going to work here?”

I nodded a head this time a smile pulled at my lips. Foxy/Peter kept shaking his head as if trying to deny what he had just heard.

“Yes.”

Foxy/Peter froze at hearing this answer. He pointed at the mask in my hands.

“Then er… you had better put the Freddy mask back on. Before the others realise.”

I nodded and place the mask back over my head. As I did the world began to spin and pain raced through my mind again. Unconsciously I reached out and lent against Foxy/Peter.

“Matilda? Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

Panic seemed to have taken control of Foxy/Peter. He raised his voice and grabbed on to me trying to help me. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness but only caused myself to nearly collapse again.

“Matilda!”

His voice must have carried through the pizzeria because soon other animatronics where entering the room.

“Foxy what’s wrong?”

“Who is that?”

“Is that the new night guard? What happened to them?”

Each voice was different from the last. One voice sounded high pitched, girly but not annoying. Another was quiet deep. The final was faint but sounded like a whisper from a ghosts. As I looked up I saw toy Chica and Freddy, next to them must have been the Puppet. It looked tall, thin with long arms and legs that seemed to end in points. Its hands ending with three sharp long digits. It seemed to have a crying mask on but it was smiling at the same time.

Foxy/Peter, holding me close, turned to the others.

“Yes this is the new night guard. Her name is …”

“Matilda. Or to those really close to her Tilly.”

It turns out the faint whispery voice was the Puppets. Foxy/Peter gave a quick sharp nod.

“I’m not sure what is wrong with her though.”

“That’s simple. She can see us for who we truly are and her mind is fighting it.”

The puppet reached out and touched the Freddy mask I was wearing.

“Toy Chica, Freddy do you mind leaving us for a moment?”

The toy animatronics nodded and turned to leave. They gave a quick glance over their shoulders before exiting completely.

“There we go. Now we can take the mask off without having to worry about their reactions.”

With that the Puppet’s fingers hooked underneath the mask and lifted it off my head. Foxy/Peter seemed shocked. The puppet then placed the palm of its hand on my forehead. The pain dulled before disappearing completely.

“There we go. I recommend you wear the mask until the other animatronics get to know you. The pain may come back every now and then but as long as you don’t fight what you see you shouldn’t have any more episodes like this.”

The puppet then removed its hand from my forehead before nodding to Foxy/Peter and exiting the room.

“What does she mean? Seeing us for who we truly are?”

Foxy/Peter seemed anxious and worried. I gave him a simple smile before putting the mask back on and replying.

“Well it seems when I blink I can change the you I see. Right now I see Foxy the animatronic.”

I blink.

“Now I see the little boy I knew years ago. He has red hair and is still wearing his pirate costume complete with hat, hook and eye patch.”

I blink once again. Foxy/Peter seemed to have frozen. It took a moment before his eyes seemed to smile at the information.

“Oh ok then. So why are you in here to begin with?”

“Well you see after seeing the toy animatronics as children for the first time my head began to hurt. I came in here because I thought I would be safe to take the mask off. What about you? Why were you in here?”

Foxy/Peter seemed to chuckle.

“Well you see over there?”

He pointed at the pile of wires and metal with the white fox head.

“Yeah.”

“I came to visit her. Apparently after everything that happened that day they found the bag you gave me with the two fox plushies in and when they created the toy animatronic made a toy Foxy. Instead of just making a cuter version of me they liked the white fox plushie so made her.”

“Oh …”

Learning that the company had decided to make a new animatronic on our ideas as children surprised me.

“So why do you visit her? Better yet what happened to her?”

Foxy/Peter looked down.

“The children tore her apart and put her back together. Eventually the staff stopped trying to fix her. Now she doesn’t wake up like the others used to before they …”

He stopped. This concerned me.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well the reason you see the thing is. All the animatronics beside this one has a child’s soul inside. We are all the victims of …”

He trailed off again.

“It’s ok I understand. So tell me what is her name?”

I tried to change the subject. Foxy/Peter looked up again.

“Mangle. Her name was originally toy Foxy but after being torn apart people started calling her the Mangle which was shortened to Mangle.”

We both looked at the pile of wires and endoskeleton.

That was how the first night and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria went.

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Nights pasted quickly at the pizzeria.

After the first night I decided to create my own mask when I got home. Seen as my first night had been a Friday it gave me all weekend to work on it before Monday night.

To begin with I wasn’t sure what animal to create but once an idea came to mind I didn’t change it. By Monday evening I had manged to plan, create and paint it. The paint also had plenty of time to dry before my shift started.

_When Foxy/Peter saw it he was shocked but happy. He nodded and gave a small chuckle._

_“Well you did design the character for yourself.”_

_“Hey it isn’t the same I put a lot of work into this mask. I will not have you thinking it as something else.”_

_In my hand lay a wolf mask. Yes it looked a lot like a fox mask but it was in fact a wolf mask. Also the colouring is different. It was not white and pink like the toy Foxy mask, that Foxy/Peter was referring it to, it was black with grey and purple._

_Foxy/Peter just chuckled again whilst shaking his head._

_“Whatever you say.”_

_“Hmmph…”_

Foxy/Peter introduced me to all the animatronics one by one. Freddy turned out to be Callum, Suzie was Chica and Bonnie was Oliver. They recognised me almost straight away which was a surprise. They were pleased to hear I was the new night guard and decided to use it as a chance to get to know me. When I asked about Conner they explained that he appeared every now and then but never seemed to hang around long.

The toy animatronics it turned out had been a second group that had been killed after. They didn’t remember the details well but they remembered their killer well enough. As one had guessed toy Chica and Freddy were siblings. Their names were Jack and Jill. Toy Bonnie had been Jack’s friend and was called William.

When meeting Balloon Boy and the puppet I blinked so to see who they truly were. The puppet turned out to be a girl with long black hair. She had been the first victim from before when the pizzeria had been a family diner. Her name was Jasmine. Balloon Boy was in fact a boy. He was the youngest of all the spirits. He had medium brown hair that seemed to simple flop everywhere. His name was Mathew.

I wore the mask every night. It had become my character amongst the animatronics. Instead of calling me Matilda or Tilly they started calling me the shadow wolf. Apparently they chose this name because with my uniform, which was a dark blue, I could blend into the shadow and no-one would be the wiser that I was there.

It was some sort of unspoken rule. Everyone was referred to by the character. It seemed they were trying to forget their past a little by completely accepting their new life. This meant using the name of the animatronics not the name of the children inside. 

As the nights went by I got to know the animatronics better. Though I spent most of my time with Foxy. We talked often of the past and what had happened over the years since that day.

Foxy mentioned how he had woken as the animatronic at night and like the others slowly accepted his fate. He had been worried when he noticed I wasn’t with them. To him it could have meant one of two things had happened. Either I had survived or I had died but there wasn’t enough animatronics. He feared the second was the truth and over the years had pulled himself away from reality.

When they got moved to the new location he was surprised to see the new toy animatronics, but once he saw toy Foxy he was content to staying in the spares and repairs room. He mentioned it was like having me back by his side even toy Foxy didn’t have a child’s soul.

They hadn’t been here long before another group of children had been killed. That was when the puppet had shown itself for the first time and explained what had happened. This time though there was no investigation. After that he and the others helped the new children to get used to their new life. When everything calmed down again he found himself in a routine of waking up and coming to see Mangle until it was time to go back. It had greatly saddened him when he saw Mangle torn apart the first few times but once the staff stopped repairing her he felt even worse.

I also told him about what I had been up to over the years. I missed out the sections which involved the ‘therapists’, tablets etc. I did tell him about school the things I had learnt (and could remember when the tablets took effect) and how I developed the skill to make masks. Other than that there wasn’t much else to tell him.

As we talked Foxy and I spent our time trying to repair Mangle. It took all shift every time before the children came and rearranged her again. We didn’t mind too much. It gave us something to do at night even when we had nothing to talk about. We felt comfortable in each other’s company.

I felt old emotions resurfacing but I couldn’t tell Foxy not now. Every day I opened up a little more. Bringing myself back from the darkness in which I had hidden myself over the years. Once a left the pizzeria though I was back to my doll like self. No body but the animatronics knew me.

After a few months I manged to save enough and move out of my parents’ house. Finally. They didn’t want me to go, they still thought of me as I child. I told them this is what they wanted to which they replied that no, just because they wanted me to get a job and leave the house now and again didn’t mean they wanted me to move out.

I simply mentioned is was a part of me growing up and becoming an adult. They looked doubtful but I managed. I managed to get an apartment away from my parents where I could do as I liked without having to worry they were looking over my shoulder. They still hadn’t learnt about the job I was doing and that was fine with me.

In my apartment when I wasn’t asleep I was building and creating things. Masks, figurines, dolls anything and everything I felt like making. Each one was a character from the pizzeria. Sometimes I created the animatronics, sometime the children. It felt right to express myself at home it allowed me to work through my thoughts to make a physical object to what I see. It was like bringing them home after leaving the pizzeria.

Unfortunately others didn’t see it that way…

 

 

Chapter 5

 

One night I wasn’t expecting it and that was the night it all went wrong.

I had just turned up at the pizzeria and was at the guard’s office. Suddenly I heard a voice. I glanced at the clock. It was too early for any of the animatronics to be up and about. Just in case I put my mask on and headed towards the voice. As I got closer I recognised the voice.

“Matilda! Matilda!”

_Dammit. Why is mother here? How did she even get in?_

As I turn a corner I spot her. In her hands are two bags.

“Over here mother.”

She jumps and looks towards my voice. She squints, I could tell she couldn’t see me so I walked towards her. Her eyes widen when they spot me. She starts to walk over to me. I could tell she was angry, the question was why?

Before I could register her movements I find my mask ripped from my face.

“What are you doing wearing this? What are you even doing in this place?”

Her voice sounded angry. She had stopped sounding like a mother soon after the incident. Now nothing I did pleased her, she thought I was mad. It was lucky I wasn’t in an asylum.

“Well this is my job has been for the last few months. That, in your hand, is my mask I need to wear.”

“You promised me and your father you would have nothing to do with this place again.”

She was hysterical, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Ok that is where you are wrong. I never promised you anything. You were the ones who took everything I owned linked to the pizzeria away from me. You told me to get a job and I did. It shouldn’t matter where I am working.”

I was very calm. I spoke in the same quiet, distant and detached voice I had used around them all these years.

“Then what about these hmm?”

My mother opened one of the bags she was holding. From what I could see she had been to my apartment and collected everything I had made.

“You’ve been in my apartment? How did you get in? What right do you have to go into my apartment?”

I stayed detached but inside I was furious. How dare she! How dare she enter my home, my personal space!  

“Well getting in was simple especially after I made a copy of your apartment keys. And my right is the right of a parent concerned for their child.”

“A parent concerned for their child? I don’t believe that for a second. You haven’t really been concerned since you thought I had gone mad. You just wanted to make sure I didn’t embarrass you in front of people. That’s why you tried to keep me at home, made me get a job ‘like others my age’.”

I let out a little chuckle. The more I stayed detached the more my mother seemed to show her emotions.

“Everything I have done is to protect you!”

“No! Everything you have done is to protect you.”

My quiet voice seemed to cut through her shouting like a knife. She looked shocked but honestly I had stopped caring. By staying detached I was the one in control of the situation.

“I do believe it is time for my shift to start. Now please hand me those bags and leave. It is past the time for customers to enter the premises.”

I held out my hands for the bags and my mask. The only thing I was weary of was the time. The animatronics would be wakening soon. If they saw my mother or me without a mask there is a chance they may attack.

“Fine! But before I leave…”

Suddenly my mother swung the bags onto the floor breaking everything breakable in them. Next was my wolf mask.

“No!”

Finally my mum stood up straight and reached into her pocket and brought out a bottle. I recognised the bottle and it sent shivers down my spine.

“No…”

Taking a pill from the pot she walked closer to me.

“I think it is time you started taking you tablets again.”

I retreated as far as I could go before the wall was pushed against my back. My mind chanting a single word. No.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I knew they had woken up. I needed to act quickly even if the end result wasn’t what I wanted.

“If I take that tablet will you go home?”

My mother stopped for a second before answering.

“Yes. But you must also quit this job and move back home. This time promising never to come back here or making anything linked to this place.”

I nodded my answer. Knowing with the plan I had in mind it didn’t matter if I promised or not. I reached out and took the tablet from her. I quickly put it in my mouth and swallowed. I knew it wouldn’t take effect straight away but now was the thing of if she was going to leave before it took effect or not.

“There you go you can leave now.”

My mother nodded her head, satisfied I was doing as she asked. As she turned to leave I noticed the animatronics had come in search of me as a group. They entered the room in which we were standing. Although they all recognised me, even without my mask, they froze after seeing her. The only one not there was the puppet.

“Mother run!”

I could see the animatronics eye fluttering. It was the only indication that showed they were about to attack. Once the eyes turn black they were no longer the children but simply machines. Only one animatronic seemed to be looking at me and that was Foxy.

My mother had also froze. She was looking at me, her eyes asking what was going on. I simply repeated myself.

“Run.”

She seemed to understand the second time and ran for the door. As I watched I saw the animatronics move to chase her. Before they could take more than one step I spoke the words that I knew would get their attention.

“Where do you think you’re going? You snivelling little brats.”

Over the years I had never forgotten the voice of the murderer. At a young age I learnt to mimic it hoping it would help the police but it didn’t. Now here I was using it against the same children who had heard it as the last thing before they died.

All the animatronic eyes turned to me. Now even Foxy’s were flickering. I knew this building inside out I knew it was too far to reach the office and grab the spare Freddy mask. Besides I still needed to stall so mother could make it out of the building.

“Don’t you get it boys and girls? I am a guard actually I am THE guard.”

I knew the effect of the mimic. The animatronics were so focused on my voice that they didn’t see me anymore. They saw their killer, their rage evident in the black eyes. Once again it was only Foxy who seemed to have more control. His eyes begging me to stop what I was saying.

“Tilly please, don’t do this.”

I simply turned my body towards the group and started laughing.

“You know it was so much fun seeing the life leave your eyes. Who would have thought hmm? And here you all still are. Trapped here in this pizzeria with no escape. Trapped for eternity.”

The animatronics had started to move towards me now. But Foxy was still fighting. I said the only words I knew that would make him snap. I had to make him snap before the tablet took effect, before they attacked me. I couldn’t have him protecting me and getting damaged himself.

“You know I had fun killing you all. Easy prey that is what you were. How does it feel… knowing you… will never… leave this… place.”

Towards the end the tablet had started taking effect. But the words finally made Foxy snap. I didn’t feel as they grabbed me. I knew my death is what was coming.

Before darkness from the tablet took over only one thought passed through my mind.

_Peter I’m sorry. I love you._

And here we are back at the beginning. The next thing I remember is written in the first chapter. But for those who don’t want to go back and read here it is again.

 

I slowly woke up.

_Mmmm… Am I dead? … Argh!_

Pain shots up my body I’m not sure where from though but it hurts. I try to open my eyes but it is hard. I am so tired, there is no strength in my body.

“Hi there Matilda. It has been a few years.”

A voice ripped through the darkness around me. Fear froze my already stiff body.

_Not him! Anyone but him!_

I barely opened my eyes but there he was in front of me. I am lying on my back looking up at him. A shadow in the shadows. I can’t say how long a stared at him or how long he had been standing there before he said anything. Amongst the shadows all that could be seen was a smile wide like a Cheshire cat and two gleaming eyes. Light didn’t reflect off those eyes the light was absorbed into them. They seem to produce their own gleam even when there wasn’t light.

He opened his mouth to talk once again. His voice seemed to drip evil, words almost covered in sugar making them sickly sweet. It is a voice I have never and will never forget.

“You got away from me once, but not this time. Too bad really you’re already on the brink of death. They took my fun from me but no worries I still get to see the life leave your eyes like those before you.”

_Get away quick! You need to get away!_

My body reacted the same way as it had before. I needed to run, to get away. That was my only chance. I tried to move only for pain to rip me apart from the inside. My eyes snapped closed.

I recognised where the pain was coming from this time. My legs. My legs where numb until I tried to move them again. Once again pain ripped through my body. I didn’t scream I would never scream in front of this monster again.

From the pain I somehow came to the conclusion that my legs must be broken. I moved my fingers. If nothing else I could try dragging myself away. My fingers moved and no pain joined the movement. As I moved my fingers across the floor I felt a warm, sticky liquid. Suddenly pain ran through my fingers.

I opened my eyes this time to see the shadow had moved from the shadows and was now standing above me. A foot grinding my hand to the floor causing the pain.

“Oh no you’re not getting away again. I still can’t believe you came back here. After all these years and you still came back. You should have run and saved yourself like before.”

Laughter rumbled from the throat of the figure above me. I knew he was enjoying this. He was enjoying inflicting pain.

I was about to close my eyes once again when a gleam caught my eye. The figure was holding a knife. Its blade was already stained red. Not a fresh red, the sort of red where it has been on the blade so long nothing would remove it. The red was in the metal showing what it had been used for.

I started to get tried again. My eyes started to drift closed once again. Pain shot through my hand once again.

“Oh no. Don’t you close your eyes. I want you to feel what I am about to do. I need you to be fully aware of what is happening.”

The shadow leaned forward. His eyes never leaving mine making sure I never looked away. Fear kept me staring at him, petrified. I knew what was coming, I wanted to look away, but his eyes refused to release mine.

“Oh look you still have the mark from last time. It is almost like you were meant to die by my hand.”

I felt the cold blade against my throat. This time I couldn’t stop myself from screaming. I screamed like I did last time for a person I knew could never save me.

“PETER!”

The figure’s grin widen before a quick flick of his arm.

Pain once again raced through my body for darkness claimed me.

 

Hummm…

A humming sound filled my ears.

_What is going on? I am dead right? He finally put the knife through my throat._

I tried to move. Bracing myself for pain but none ever came. I opened my eyes. Once again I was on the ground but it seemed I was on my stomach not my back now.

I lifted my head and found it went higher than I thought. I looked around me scanning for anything I could recognise. When I finally realised I was in Mangle’s room I felt a little relieved. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, only to find no shoulder and my head was now facing backwards.

“Ah!”

I let out a little scream of surprise. I looked down to realise I was now looking at my body. I was now Mangle. But how? What happened that lead to me becoming Mangle?

As I lie thinking what happened I didn’t realise anyone was there until someone tapped my forehead. I turned to look and see who it was. In front of me stood the puppet.

“Sorry to have had to do this to you. I had to save you.”

I simply nodded.

“You’re probably wondering how it is possible, right?”

I nodded once again.

“Well even though I only save children and you had technically grown up, your soul was that still of a child. Having been killed by the same monster as everyone else it only seemed right to give you a new body just like the others. I’m sorry the only one left was Mangle’s but Foxy said you wouldn’t have minded.”

At the mention of Foxy happiness filled me. I could tell him. I could tell Foxy how I felt. I tested out my voice.

“Th-thank-k y-you.”

The puppet nodded.

“Well I will leave you to get used to your body. By the way it has been around a week since everything happened.”

With that the puppet turned and left.

I lie still for a moment before trying each part of my body. It was rather easy. Even if I didn’t know what I was doing the body seemed to. I worked out that walking on the floor like the others was going to be difficult so I thought of something else.

With a simple thought my body moved and was climbing the walls. Soon I was quite comfortable on the ceiling. Swinging on the ceiling was much easier then walking along the floor.

Suddenly the urge to go see Foxy took over. Quickly I was out of the door and searching. As I searched I met the others once again. They all said they were sorry for attacking me. I quickly accepted their apologies’ and told them to forget it.

I searcher every room in the pizzeria. Having not found Foxy anywhere I hung in front of the only room left. Spares and repairs. This was the first place I had seen Foxy on my first night as a guard and it seemed this is where I was going to find him on my first night as an animatronic.

I managed to open the door and get inside. As I looked around I saw Foxy once again on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. I called to him.

“Foxy.”

His ears twitched before he looked up and saw me. A shocked expression crossed his face.

“Mangle!?”

“Yep!”

I couldn’t help but giggle. I was so happy to see him once again.

Foxy quickly stood up and crossed the room to where I was hanging.

“I thought you were dead. It’s been a week.”

“Well technically like you I AM dead. Besides I thought you gave the puppet your permission about giving me this body.”

“I did but it never took a week for a soul connect with a body before. I thought I had lost you.”

“Nope silly I am still here. You’re still stuck with me.”

Suddenly Foxy seemed embarrassed and started fidgeting.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um … er…”

Foxy’s eyes quickly flicked to an area near to where he had just been sitting.

I followed his brief line of sight. As I moved closer to the area I noticed a couple of bags. As I reached them I saw all the items that I had made. On top of the bags was the Foxy mask I had made. If it was possible I would have blushed. Behind me Foxy cleared his throat.

“Err… I love you too.”

Came his reply to the words that had been gently written into the back of the Foxy mask.

I love you.


End file.
